


Don’t look at my scars (they may scar you).

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Series: Lost in the Past, Found in the Future? [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jason Todd, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian misses Talia, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Homesickness, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, Mother-Son Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jason Todd, Scars, Trauma, so Jason Todd gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: Bruce crossed a line and hurt Damian. Jason helps.





	Don’t look at my scars (they may scar you).

Jason had learned a lot about Damian in his time in Gotham. That’s why when Damian went missing he was the first person Bruce came to. “What’d you do,”Jason asked Bruce curtly.

“I-well-he…” Bruce took a second to compose himself. “I thought he had a serious injury. Under his shirt, you know. He never takes it off in front of anyone. I was just worried, so I gave him a paralytic, so that I could see.”

“Bruce,” Jason growled. Running a hand through his hair.  _ Why can’t he just mind his own business. _ Jason kept running through where Damian could be, but Bruce had checked all those. “How’d you even get it in him?”

“He was sleeping, and I stuck it in him before he could get away.”

“Bruce! Oh my gosh! What were you thinking?”

“I needed to know.”

“He’s never gonna trust you. Heck, I’d be surprised if he ever wanted to see you again.”

“On his stomach and back, there were--”

“Don’t tell me. That’s his business. Bye, Bruce.”

“Jaylad--”

“Bye.” Jason pushed Bruce out the door and grabbed his phone. 

 

_ JT: Baby Bat _

_ JT: Damian _

_ DW: What? _

_ JT: Where are you? _

_ DW: That’s none of your concern. _

_ JT: C’mon, don’t be this way. _

_ JT: Bruce came. _

_ DW: Good for him. _

_ JT: Where are you? _

_ JT: Are you okay? _

_ JT: Damian _

_ DW: I am fine. _

_ JT: Come over? _

_ JT: Please? _

_ DW: Fine.  _

 

Damian was climbing through the window to Jason’s apartment an hour later. “Where were you?” Jason wanted to hug Damian, but he knew the boy probably didn’t want it, so he kept his distance.

“None of your concern, Todd.” 

“Bruce filled me in.” Damian didn’t respond. He just went and sat on the couch. “You sure you’re okay?” Jason came and sat by him. Damian scooted a bit closer.

“He had no right,” Damian whispered. His father needed to learn boundaries. Jason put his arm around Damian.

“I know.” Damian’s lip quivered, but he bit it and quelled the urge to cry.

“I’m not going back.”

“You don’t have to.”

“May I borrow your phone charger?” Jason nodded, and got up to get it. Damian plugged his phone up and turned it on. The only sound made was the ding to indicate the phone was charging.

“Whatcha doing?” Jason sat back down and put his arm back around Damian. 

“Calling mother.” Damian sniffed. 

“Are you going back? You can’t go back.” Jason couldn’t let him go back. He’d gotten too close to the boy. The boy made Jason fit in. He didn’t feel he had a place in the family without Damian.

“I don’t know.” That was the first time Damian had ever admitted to not knowing something. That terrified Jason. He pulled Damian into a hug. The boy didn’t pull away.

“Don’t go. I’ll get Bruce in check. Dick would help me.” He tightened his hold on the boy, and Damian nodded, not responding. “I’ll shoot him if you want.”

“That would be appreciated,” Damian whispered. 

… 

Talia came later. Damian explained what happened to her already, and Ra’s was aware. Ra’s said Damian still had to stay with his father, but that he could come to visit soon. Now, Talia was sitting on Jason’s couch with Damian in her lap sleeping. His head was in the nape of her neck. They’d been like that for about 2 hours, but Ra’s summoned Talia back. She tried to go silently, but he woke up. “Mother,” Damian whispered with a questioning tone.

“I must go, my love. Ra’s has called for me.”

“What if Father tries again?”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t,” Jason said. Talia picked Damian up, he was still small enough, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He wouldn’t let go of her, so she signaled for Jason to help. Damian had never acted this way before. That encounter with Bruce messed him up. 

 

Trying to pull him off Talia hurt. Jason felt so badly doing it. Eventually, they pried him off Talia and she handed him to Jason, Damian whimpered. Talia looked sad leaving. She really didn’t want to leave him, but her father wouldn’t be pleased to be kept waiting. She left quickly, not wanting to drag out the goodbye. 

 

Jason held the boy tightly, patting his back and bouncing him up and down as if he were baby. Damian still didn't cry. He sniffled a few times, but he stifled the tears as quickly as he could. Jason patted soothing circles in Damian’s back while humming. Damian fell back asleep after a bit, still in Jason’s arms. Jason turned the TV on and watched while holding him. He’d take care of Bruce later. 

… 

Bruce was in the Batcave getting patched up by Alfred, and he was mad. “He shot me, Alfred!” Bruce winced when Alfred applied the antiseptic. “I was just patrolling, and he came out of nowhere and shot me.” Alfred felt no pity for Bruce. He was hot when he found out what Bruce did. He probably didn’t even consider how traumatizing it may be for a child to go to sleep perfectly harmed to wake up, and not be able to move. 

“You deserve much worse, Master Bruce. Be grateful.” Bruce scoffed. Jason came into the cave then. 

“Hi, Alfie,” Jason chuckled. He totally ignored Bruce at first, then looked over. “What happened, Bruce? Are you okay?” Jason used a fake concerned voice and smiled. 

“What were you thinking?”

“That I wanted to kill you, but shouldn’t,” he was sneering now. 

“Where’s Damian?” 

“None of your beeswax. He’ll come back soon. Not that he wants to, Ra’s said he has to.” They sat there for a minute in silence, then Jason spoke again. “How could you do that? Did you even think about how that could traumatize him more than he already is? He’s an assassin. Do you know how scared he was when he woke up to defend himself and couldn’t move? He probably thought he was gonna die before he noticed it was you,” Jason scolded. 

“I--” Bruce tried to defend himself, but Jason cut him off.

“You’re messed up, Bruce. Really messed up.” Bruce felt guilty. He never thought about these things.

“I’m sorry. Tell him for me?”

“You can tell him yourself when he comes back.” Jason walked back out and left before anyone could stop him. If he hadn’t left when he did, he probably would’ve hurt Bruce a lot more.

… 

When Jason got back, Damian was awake, staring at the TV. Jason figured the boy didn’t want to sleep without someone there to protect him. “Hey, Baby Bat.”

“Todd.” Jason picked the boy up, and sat back down with Damian in his lap. Damian didn’t seem to mind. He leaned back on Jason’s chest.

“Hungry?”

“No.”

“Sleepy?”

“No,” Damian ironically yawned before that statement. 

“B was asking about you. Said he’s sorry.”

“I’m sure he is.” 

“Ra’s wants you back there tomorrow.”

“Will you come with me?” Jason’s breathing hitched. He didn’t want to live in close quarters with Bruce, but Damian probably didn’t either. Damian was worth it though. Besides, it wouldn’t be forever. Probably a few weeks until he and Damian figure out a more permanent solution. So, Jason responded accordingly.

“Sure, Baby Bat.” They sat in silence for a minute.

“May I have a new nickname, Todd?” Jason chuckled.

“Sure. Do you want to be Mini Hood or Little Hood?” Damian scoffed.

“Fine, I’ll be Mini Hood. Why do you only choose absurd nicknames?” Damian closed his eyes. 

“You know you love them.” Damian didn’t respond, and his breathing evened out moments later. 

 

Jason tried to get up and put Damian in his bed, but Damian tightened his hold on Jason’s arm whenever he moved, so Jason decided he was stuck unless he carried the boy with him. He didn’t want to wake him though, so Jason got up and made one trip around the apartment. He held Damian with his left arm while collecting a blanket, his laptop, and a box of crackers, then he planted himself on the couch. 

 

Jason called Alfred and announced his homecoming. Alfred was pleasantly surprised to say the least. Then he did case work for an hour before going to sleep himself.

… 

When they did get to the manor and settle in, Jason and Damian kept themselves scarce. Only appearing for meals and then disappearing again. Bruce had tried several times to find them, but being trained by the League of Shadows had its advantages.

 

Today, for the third day in a row, Bruce was looking for them.  _ Third time’s the charm, right? _ Bruce thought as he seemingly meandered around the house. He thought of asking Tim, the teen would probably help him, but he didn’t want to bother him. He also considered bringing Dick around. Dick was a magnet, and he attracted everyone, so they may stick around if he’s there. 

 

He walked into a random room. “Damian? Jay?” There was no answer, and he didn’t hear anything, so he walked back out. 

“What?” Bruce turned around to see his sons had materialized before him. 

“Where’d you come from?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jason stated proudly. Damian just stood beside Jason staring daggers at Bruce with his arms crossed.

“Don’t you have a job,” Bruce asked Jason. Bruce couldn’t talk to Damian alone if Jason stayed around.

“Yes, a night job,” Jason smirked. The Red Hood was a crime lord, so it made sense that he would have a surplus of money. He was able to help the people of crime alley, and still have enough money for anything.

“Oh. Hello, Damian,” Bruce said warmly.

“Father,” Damian sneered.

“Mini Hood and I gotta bounce,” Jason said as they began to leave.

“Wait.” They turned around.

“Mini Hood,” Bruce said incredulously.

“Baby Bat was getting old,” Jason said seriously. Then he burst out into laughter.

“Grow up, Todd.” Damian was trying to leave again when Bruce interrupted.

“Damian.” Damian gave his father an icy look, and respond.

“Yes.” Bruce would never admit it, but he was scared of Damian. The Batman was scared of a ten year old boy, go figure.

“May I speak with you?” Damian nodded and stood, waiting for Bruce to begin. Jason stood with him. Bruce looked at Jason pleadingly.

“I’m not leaving,” he said. Back to being serious.

“I would like to apologize for my actions two weeks ago.” Damian looked at him for a minute.

“Apology not accepted. Todd,” he said as he turned away. Jason smirked as they were leaving. 

“Damian,” Bruce went after them. “What can I do?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Son…” Bruce grabbed him by the arm softly. 

“Let me go,” Damian screeched. Jason pushed Bruce off.

“We’re leaving,” Jason said firmly. He grabbed Damian’s hand.

“I just wanted to talk to you about the… condition… of your--”

“Don’t finish that,” Jason interrupted. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t accept your apology.” They were walking down the hallway. Damian was still holding Jason’s hand. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Damian flinched, but it was barely noticable.

“I do not get scared.” Then Jason and Damian ran around the corner and disappeared once again.

… 

Jason and Damian went to the roof. “Sorry about B. I’m sure the stories your mom told you about him didn’t include this.” Damian told Jason the picture his mother painted about Bruce. That painting was all but painted over by now. Damian just shrugged.

“It would be naive to believe everything one is told.” Jason laughed bitterly. “I’ll show you if you want.”

“What?”

“What Father was talking about.” Jason was curious, but he didn’t want to make the boy uncomfortable. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. I trust you.” Jason smiled and nodded. Damian pulled his shirt and undershirt up. Jagged scars and welts were on his skin. His back was leathery and stomach battered with markings. Some were so faded, that had to have been from 6 or 7 years ago. Jason’s smile faded quickly. He touched the scars gingerly, then Damian pulled his shirt back down. 

“Why do you stay with the league?” Jason truly wanted to know. All the scars and bruises could have been avoided.

“It is my legacy.”

“And you want it?” Damian had a contemplative look on his face.

“I’m suppose so.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve been told to want it, so I never considered it beyond that.” 

“You can choose your own path.”

“Not really.” Now it was Jason’s turn for a questioning look.

“Why?”

“I am the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul and son of the Batman. You really think I would be able to escape both of these worlds? Escaping either of them would be a feat in and of itself.” Jason thought about it, and murmured understanding. He never thought it about it that way. 

“I see what you mean.” Jason felt sorry for Damian. He chose this life, in a way. He chose to be a vigilante. Damian didn’t. He was born into it, and taught that one day he would be it.

“Don’t pity me, Todd.” Jason chuckled. Instead of lying and saying he didn’t he was honest.

“Sorry,” he singsonged. Damian smirked.

“You ever think about being a hero? Or just Ra’s?” Damian scoffed.

“Ra’s is a hero. Just because he does things differently from Batman doesn’t mean he does not merit respect and recognition.” Jason laughed. “Really, Todd. If it weren’t for the League’s science and technology, the world’s climate would have died a century and a half ago. If it weren’t for the league, the British Empire would have gotten more than 24% of the earth.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Jason said.

“Most people don’t, Todd.” 

“Hmm.”

“I’m leaving.” Damian jumped off the roof. Jason smiled and followed him. 

… 

Damian and Jason were back to giving Bruce the silent treatment. That made dinner… interesting. They still spoke to Dick and Tim and Alfred, just not Bruce. “Dami, will you teach me a new move?”

“Sure, Grayson.” Damian smirked. He was totally going to teach a lethal one.

“Lethal or non-lethal,” Jason laughed after glancing knowingly at Damian’s smirk. 

“Non-lethal preferably,” Dick said.

“I think you should learn a lethal one,” Tim chimed in.

“Yeah,” Jason exclaimed, “You could be the Blue Hood!”

“What?”

“Yeah. The Demon can be Mini Hood and you can be Blue Hood. We could be the three hoods!” “Can I be a hood,” Tim asked, feeling left out. Jason conferred with the other two Hoods.

“Okay, Replacement. We’ll take you on a trial basis. What’s your name?”

“Uhhh,” Tim was thinking.

“I think Drake should be the Green Hood,” Damian said proudly.

“Wait,” Tim interjectected.

“It’s settled, Mini Hood, Green Hood, Blue Hood, and their fearless leader, Red Hood.”

“You’re not leader, Todd. If anyone should be leader it should be Grayson or me.”

“I started the Hood brand!”

“So?”

“Bruce started the Bat, so he gets to be leader. I started the Hood, so I get to be leader.” Bruce smiled at that.

“I don’t know, Jay,” Dick started, “You’re pretty impulsive.”

“I lead the Outlaws.”

“That’s different,” Tim said.

“So! Mini Hood, tell them I can be a good leader.”

“I suppose Todd has the ability to be an adequate leader.” Jason nodded emphatically.

“Like Damian can give a fair criticism to his little JayJay,” Tim teased. Damian stood up.

“I am in no way partial to Todd. How dare you imply such, Drake.”

“Master Damian, sit down please.” Damian scoffed, but sat back down.

“Damian,” Bruce began, “Would you like to go to the aquarium?” It was Dick’s idea. Damian likes animals, so Bruce hoped he would agree. Damian didn’t respond.  _ Dang it _ , Bruce thought. Dick gestured for him to try again.“Damian.” Damian looked at his father.

“Yes, Father,” he said with an annoyed tone.

“Would you like to go to the aquarium?” He could see in Damian’s eyes that the boy was conflicted. Damian had been to the zoo before, but not the aquarium. Damian knew Jason or Dick would take him if he asked, so he could just say no, but maybe his Father would get him a fish or two after, if he went with him. 

“That would be fine, Father.” Bruce hid his excitement, but the other people at the table failed to obscure their surprise. Jason then turned to whisper is Damian’s ear.

“What’s your plan?” Damian turned and whispered his response.

“Firstly, whispering is childish and rude. Secondly, I want a fish. Two fish.”

“Noice,” Jason said before turning back to the table. Damian rolled his eyes at the slang.

“What were you guys talking about,” Dick asked.

“Nothing, Dickie,” Jason said sweetly.

… 

Going to the aquarium with his father was…  sufficient entertainment in Damian’s mind. The man insisted on holding his hand, which was so embarrassing, but other than that it was okay. Plus, Damian got the fish he’d been wanting. Bruce thought that maybe he should stop giving the boy so many pets, but he went ahead and got the fish.

 

While Bruce and Damian were gone, Jason decided to entertain himself by bothering Tim. Now, he was in a containment cell, paralyzed from the hips down, and gagged. Man, Jason really should’ve thought his plan to mess with Tim through better. He had been sitting there for about 2 hours when his ‘Savior’ came. “Todd, I have had to save you many more times than you have had to save me. Why is this,” Damian said as he ungagged Jason.

“Don’t know honestly. Little help? Timmy too out my legs.” Damian rolled his eyes then proceeded to drag Jason across the floor.

“You’re so heavy, Todd! What’ve you been eating?” Damian grunted as they finally started to make their way out of the containment cell.

“Did you get the fish?” Damian smirked.

“Of course.”

“What kind?” They were at the stairs now. Damian took a deep breath and began the trek. Why hadn’t his Father fixed the elevator since.

“I purchased two Poecilia reticulata.” Jason had to think back to his Batman training on fish.

“Guppies?” Jason burst out laughing.

“Todd, do not make me leave you here.” Jason laughed a bit more and quieted.

“Thanks. How’d you find me anyway?”

“I had to solve it like a case. Drake is smarter than he acts.” They were halfway through, and Damian decided to take a break. “You are heavy.”

“Sorry,” Jason singsonged, then he sent Damian a big smile. Damian rolled his eyes and began again.

“It is fine.” Damian had a question he wanted to ask Jason, but he didn’t know how. He had missed his mother. He hadn’t seen or heard from since after the incident with his Father. He knew this was his grandfather’s assurance that Damian was not relying on his mother or anyone besides himself. Jason probably had her number, and if he called her from Jason’s phone, Ra’s wouldn’t find out. “Todd?”

“Mini Hood?” Jason smiled lightly.

“Do you have— never mind.” They were going through the hallway to Damian’s room now. Jason had a room, but he rarely went in it.

“No, what were you going to ask me?” Damian finished getting them into his room, and sat Jason against the wall. 

“Do you have… Mother’s phone number?” Jason knew the boy missed his mom. He could tell the boy was always happier when he was in contact with her. Thanks to Bruce being stupid Damian hadn’t been able to talk to her in about 2 months. He probably missed her. Jason had Talia’s information, but he didn’t think to give it to Damian. 

“I do. C’mere.” Jason gestured for Damian to come and sit by him, and Jason pulled out his phone. Damian sat down on his lap, and defended his action by saying that the floor was too hard. Jason let him believe whatever he wanted to and dialed Talia’s number. The phone rang two times and then she picked up.

_ “Jason? Do you require assistance?”  _ Talia was intrigued when she saw Jason’s number on her phone. He never called. The number was more of a just in case thing. 

“Hey, I’m good. Someone wanted to talk to you.” Talia right away knew who that someone was. She smiled on her end of line.

“ _ Put him on.” _

“Mother.”

_ “Hello, my love. I trust your father is treating you better. If he doesn’t, let me know.” _

“Yes, mother.”

_ “The lack of your presence has been taken into account.” _ Talia always tended to talk more than Damian. He was actually quite introverted. He only really talked when he had to keep up his facade. He and Jason had spent many times together with Damian in complete silence and Jason talking.

“How’s the league?” Talia told Damian about the most recent scientific breakthroughs and plans her father was working on. She talked for awhile, and Damian just listened. Basking in the warm, loving sound of her voice. She had to go eventually, but he was satisfied for now. Damian sat in Jason’s lap the whole time. 

“Why won’t he let me go back, Todd?” Jason knew Damian didn’t want to be here, that he wanted to go home, but his grandfather wasn’t having it. By the time the phone call was over, Jason had feeling in his legs again, but he didn’t get up. He turned Damian around and wrapped him in a hug. The boy didn’t pull away from Jason’s hugs anymore. 

… 

Damian had Jason come with him while he walked his pets. He wanted Jason to take the guppies in their tank. “What’re their names” Jason asked. 

“Peter and Catherine” Jason’s middle name and his mom’s name.

“Awww, Mini Hood.” Jason put a hand on his heart.

“This has nothing to do with you or your mother.” The fact that Damian new what Jason was referring to automatically indicated that the names indeed had to do with Jason and his mother, Catherine Todd.

“It’s okay. She’d be proud to share a name with one of the great Damian Wayne, Son of the Bat, Heir to the Demon’s, Guppy.” Damian’s ears tinged red with embarrassment. 

“Let’s go,” Damian said quickly to change the subject.

… 

After patrolling, Jason was walking down the hallway. He had this routine of checking on Damian before going to one of his apartments or the guest room he slept in when he stayed at the manor. He was surprised to walk into a still awake Damian. It was like 4 in the morning. “Mini Hood?” Damian didn’t respond. He was sitting on the center of his bed with his legs to his knees. “You okay?” Jason sat on the bed beside him. 

 

Jason tried to figure out what was wrong. There were really only two possibilities. He failed a test or he missed his mom. Damian didn’t have any bruises, so it must have been the latter. “He’ll let her call soon.” Jason put an arm around him. Damian stayed silent. “You want me to get Alfred or something?” Damian shook his head slowly. Jason decided he wasn’t leaving tonight, so he took his jacket and shoes off, and got fully on the bed. 

 

“It’s okay,” Jason whispered. Damian shook his head. “It really is.” 

“No it’s not,” Damian scratched. Jason pulled Damian into his lap.

“Fine, it’s not okay, but it will be.” Damian uncurled himself, and shook his head.

“Why can’t it be now,” Damian whispered. 

“Doesn’t always work out that way.” Damian got up and put a sign on the outside of his door, then he laid down on Jason. Jason hugged him. “It’s okay, buddy.” Damian sniffed. He was trying so hard not to cry. He kept blinking the fighting tears back. “It’s okay to cry, Damian.” Jason didn’t want him to become as emotionally suppressed as his father. Damian took another sniff and shook his head.

“Ra’s cannot cry,” Damian said softly. That broke Jason’s heart.

“Damian, that’s not true.”

“It is though, Todd. Ra’s has to be strong.” Damian sniffed again.

“Strong people can cry.”

“Name one strong person who cries.” 

“Dick cries.” Damian looked up at Jason.

“How do you know that?” Jason actually didn’t, he just assumed. “Exactly.” Damian’s sniffling had ceased.

“I’m sure there’s someone.” Jason thought about the fact that he doesn’t cry. Hadn’t since before his death. Even when he felt like it, he didn’t.

“You don’t even cry,” Damian said, as if he was reading Jason’s mind.

“You got me there, kid.”

“I’m no kid.” Damian laid his head back on Jason’s chest. Jason went back to the subject at hand.

“Nonetheless, crying is okay.”

“You’re still wrong,” Damian said bitterly.

“Okay. Tell me why you can’t cry and, if you’re right, then I will admit my wrongness.” Damian scoffed.

“I am of the House of al Ghul and the bloodline of Bruce Wayne, the Batman.” Jason waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.

“So?”

“Nothing is allowed to break me.” Jason understood what Damian meant, but he didn’t agree. Damian failed to stifle a yawn. “We’ll continue this at a later date,” Damian said quietly, and his breathing evened a few minutes later.


End file.
